Фамильяр
— специальные помощники, используемые магами. Так как для магов естественно обособляться от общества, использование фамильяров, которые могут выполнять мелкие, простые поручения считается ортодоксальным. Фамильяров считают продолжением мага, так как между ними есть и ментальная и физическая связь. Они считаются символом магов и в корне отличаются от Демонов и Духов, которых вначале призывают, а потом связывают контрактом. Природа Есть несколько способов создать фамильяра. Наиболее традиционным является размещение остаточных мыслей уже ушедшей души умершего человека в тело мёртвого животного. После этого магу необходимо восстановить труп животного так, чтобы он снова мог двигаться и путём переноса части тела мага, в которой сосредоточено большое количество Магических Цепей (глаза, волосы, кровь и т.д.), в тело мёртвого существа, чтобы дать ему новую жизнь. Получившийся фамильяр будет обладать Магическими Цепями, которых у изначального тела никогда не было, и будет способен использовать магию так же, как и маг. Однако фамильяр неспособен самостоятельно производить магическую энергию, поэтому ей его снабжает маг через их духовную связь. Таким образом, фамильяру нужен хозяин, чтобы тот поддерживал его силы и жизнь. У фамильяров такого типа сформируется собственная личность, и он будет способен мыслить и приобретать опыт отдельно от мага, обладая при этом его знаниями. Mages need something that has about the same level of rationale and reasoning, but can think independently. That way they can act as a teacher, and have the familiar be a teacher to them, too. It is better to discover new things that way, and it also makes it easier for them to realize their own mistakes. There is also a chance of the arising of abnormal powers. A good example of this would be Len, who not only has succubus-like aspects but is also capable of living for long periods of time without a master and forging contracts with individuals other than her creator. However, the presence of a personality also makes this type of familiar more independent from the magus and many magi really do not like that method. But some mages make insurance by passing everything on to their familiars. To explain it simply, it is a spare self that is a little behind on abilities. Important to note that this is by no means a form of resurrection, as the familiar is still a being completely different from the one whose soul it received. Дополнительные примечания Фамильяров, подобные упомянутым выше, можно сделать практически из любого существа: кошки, собаки, птицы и т.д. Actual, living animals can be turned into familiars as well and magi prefer this type more as other types since they are quick to create and are easy to control. But these animals become magical monsters over time and the best example for this are the Blood Worms who make up the body of Zouken Matou. Humans can also be turned into familiars, but that is seen as a monstrous act and impractical (due to the magical energy burden) by most magi. Also, familiars without souls can be used, however the modern versions of these are weak. Completely different types of familiars also exist. Examples of those include Cornelius Alba's slimes, magic constructs such as Touko Aozaki's puppets, and spiritual beings such as human ghosts and nature spirits. Note that, strictly speaking, a Servant is not a familiar and rather falls more towards the side of summoned being. Servants are called familiars only due to some similarities (spiritual connection, dependence on magical energy) and for the sake of formalities. They need to be put in a class of their own however, as it would be impossible to summon Heroic Spirits without the help of the Great Grail and there is no need to use something as powerful as Command Spells to control regular familiars. Transfer of the master's consciousness into the body of regular familiars is possible and most magi do so to remote control them while they are out on recon or exploring missions. However, it is impossible to perform transfer of consciousness with a familiar that has its own soul and personality. In this case, the best that the magus can hope for is the sharing of senses with the familiar (like receiving a video-feed of everything that the familiar sees and hears). While it is possible to transfer one's consciousness/soul into a creature with an existing soul, this is nearly impossible. Even transference into a familiar without a soul doesn't mean that the magus has completely transferred himself. Destruction of the body (this also includes through natural means like aging) of the magus will mean the destruction of the soul of the magus. But there are ways to get around this, for instance, complete transference of the soul using the Dress of Heaven, Roas resurrection, or the vampiric method that Мато Зокен had resorted to. Nrvnqsr's 666 beasts (or rather body itself) are also familiars. What makes these particularly different from other familiars are that they all are generally equal in power as each one of them is Nrvnqsr himself. Список фамильяров *Марионетка Аоко - Аозаки Токо *Чёрная Гончая - Корнелиус Альба *Демонические Пчёлы - Одд Борзак *Демонические Замки - Ван-Фем *Воины Драконьих Зубов - Кастер *Лен - Тоно Шики *Луг Беовульф - Аозаки Токо *Нанако - Сиэль *Совы - Тосака Рин *Проецирующее Устройство - Аозаки Токо *Запечатанная Коробка - Аозаки Токо *Теневые Гиганты - Сакура *Слизь - Корнелиус Альба *Белая Лен - Наная Шики *Черви - Мато Зокен Призрачная Сущность ゴーストライナー - Gōsuto Rainā Самый большой тип фамильяров. Слуги принадлежит к этому типу. Марионетки 人形 - Ningyō Особый тип фамильяров, которые являются не жизненной формой, а, скорее, мистическими конструкциями, чьими действиями управляет маг (напрямую или косвенно). Их пользователи известны как , которые следуют философии, что самому магу необязательно быть сильным, а ему нужно всего лишь сделать самое сильное создание. Известными Кукловодами являются Аозаки Токо, Корнелиус Альба, Ван-Фем и безымянный Мастер Ассасина из Третьей Войны Святого Грааля. Это сторожевой тип фамильяров, сродни големам, просто по-другому построенные. Автоматоны 自動人形 - Jidō ningyō Автоматизированные марионетки с человеческим обличьем, которые маг может контролировать так, будто бы они являются продолжением его конечностей. Кукловоды, использующие их, обычно не приспособлены для открытых сражений. Как пример, можно привести Французские куклы, используемые вышеуказанным Мастером Ассасина, которые были вооружены смертоносным оружием для идеальных убийств. Мертвец 死者 - Shisha The deceased. The familiars of the Dead Apostles who deceive death by sucking the blood of other people. Created when the corpse of the one who had his blood sucked and then received some of the vampire's own blood but does not manage to become a Ghoul. Several ranks stronger than the Living Dead, but still mindless and soulless puppets that are 100% controlled by their creator. As such they can be programmed to follow a fixed route or to do other things. They completely consume the flesh of their victims in order to maintain their bodies but over half of the absorbed energy is sent to their master. Ссылки Категория:Магия Категория:Fate/stay night Категория:Tsukihime